Heart Shaped Guitar
by angels.02.music
Summary: A compilation of a few songfics. Used to be a 'shoulda woulda coulda'. ... Channy... I do not own SWAC, sadly.
1. Shoulda Woulda Coulda

_Mmm, mmm  
Alright, yeah  
Listen_

"Sonny, please! Be reasonable!" I said as I watched her as she put on her final touches for her date.

"Chad, just leave." She said as she put on some of her lip gloss.

"Sonny he's an asshole!" I tell her, hoping to get the fact that Brad was a lying user and jerk.

"Why do you even care, Chad?!" She shouted back.

She stood up. She was wearing a short red dress and black stilettos. She looked beautiful. I shake my thoughts away so that I won't be distracted.

"Because, Sonny!" I shouted.

"Whatever, Chad." She said as she took her purse and started to head for the door.

I need to do something. I know that it was my fault that we broke up last week. But it was regretting every inch of it! I need her. And I need her badly. I can't stand seeing her off to go and see another guy on a date. I would have been happy for her that she was able to move on, but a player like Brad doesn't deserve Sonny.

_Baby, can you put them bags down  
Just wait hold on for a minute  
Gotta say a couple things before you go  
Even though I know that we're finished_

"Sonny wait!" I said as she was turning the knob of her dressing room.

"What?" She said cautiously, turning around.

"I… I need to tell you something." I said looking down.

"Chad. Not now. I have a date." She choked up a bit on the last word. I looked up and saw a hint of sadness on her usually perky face.

_I don't want you to leave without knowin'  
Just where I'm comin' from, babe  
I just wanna say I made a big mistake  
And now I gotta face the fact that I_

"Please, Sonny. Just a few minutes." I begged.

"Fine." She said. She stood there waiting.

"I made a mistake Sonny." I began.

She scoffed at that.

"I… I'm sorry. I made a really big mistake." I blurted out

_Shoulda been a better man  
The kinda man that you needed  
Woulda been better off  
If I done right by you_

I coulda done this, I coulda done that  
But I know I can't go back  
'Cause now it's just too late  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

"I should never have ignored you. I could've done something at least. I know it's too late but, Sonny, I just need you to know." I said.

Her face held a hint of shock and disbelief.

"But… Chad… You…" She stuttered. I could see tears starting to fill her eyes. Just the sight of it made me tear up too.

_I can tell by the look on your face  
You ain't tryin' to hear what I'm sayin'  
Maybe you done heard all of this before  
To her this ain't no game that I'm playin'_

She looked away and looked as if she was trying very hard not to join in this conversation.

"Sonny! I'm not acting right now. This is real. I need you! I miss you! And I know you've heard this again and again with every other relationship that you passed by but it's true!" I said. Some of my tears started to drip out of my eyes. I swiftly raise my hand and wiped them away.

I saw that shock was still in her expression but also a bit of concern and understanding.

_This may be the last chance I ever have  
To talk to you before you go  
So I gotta say I made I big mistake  
Girl, you know it's killin' me that I_

"Chad, I don't really know. I… I want to believe you but…" Her tears now started to fall down her face uncontrollably. I hate that I have to see her cry. And I hate myself to be the reason for it.

"Don't worry. After this, if you want, I would disappear from your life. I won't bother you anymore. But please. Listen to me and try to understand, Sonny, please!"

She turned around and I saw her shoulders shake from crying. I grab her shoulders and turn her around gently so that she would face me.

_Shoulda been a better man  
The kinda man that you needed  
Woulda been better off  
If I done right by you_

I coulda done this, I coulda done that  
But I know I can't go back  
'Cause now it's just too late  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

"Sonny, I know that you've moved on. But there's just so many things I wished I was able to do." I said as I wiped away her tears. She struggled a bit to get free from my grip so I sighed and let her go.

_I should have done my best to love you, baby  
I should have placed no one above you  
And now it's killin' me more than you know  
Letting you, that's why I...girl, I know that I  
shoulda_

Shoulda been a better man (Coulda been a better man to  
you, baby)  
The kinda man that you needed (Shoulda been there for  
you every time you needed me)  
Woulda been better off (Every time you called me)  
If I done right by you (And you know that I coulda  
done this)

"I should never have ignored you. I should have always put you at the top of my list. Sonny, do you know how much it's killing me to let you go? How much it's killing me to see you every day and knowing that you must be happy with someone else? Someone who really deserves you." I shook on the last part and started heading to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Chad, I…" Sonny began, but I cut her off.

I coulda done this, I coulda done that (Coulda done  
that, yeah)  
But I know I can't go back (You know I can't go back,  
baby)  
'Cause now it's just too late (All I know need to know  
is, girl, all I need to know is)  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Do you love me  
like you used to, baby)

I know I shoulda, yeah  
I know I woulda, yeah (All the things I coulda done)  
I know I coulda been a better man (All the things I  
shoulda done)  
Said I shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Sayin' shoulda  
woulda coulda, yeah)

I know I shoulda, yeah (Yeah)  
I know I woulda, yeah (Cooulda woulda shoulda)  
I know I coulda been a better man  
Said I shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Yeah)

"I know. I know I shouldn't have taken so long. I know that I can't take you back anymore. I made a lot of mistakes, Sonny. But I am willing to change all of that. I swear, I am more than willing to change for you. I will be a better man for you. I would never ignore you." I faced her with tears in my eyes.

"Chad, I'm sorry. But… I…" She took a deep breath. "I have to go. I'm going to be late for my date with brad." She said. Her head was bent so I couldn't see her eyes.

"I understand. But Sonny, I have one question."

She looked up and I could see her tear streaked face. Her warm brown eyes were looking at me with curiosity.

"After all the things I've done. Do you still love me like how you used to?" I asked her with my hand on the doorknob.

I could tell that she was caught off guard by my question.

"I… I don't know Chad. I don't know." She whispered.

"I understand." I said. I twisted the knob and left her dressing room without looking back.

I ran to my dressing room and locked the door. I sank into the floor and cried. I should've… I could've… I would've…

**Hey guys. Hoped you like this. I'm wondering though if I should keep on writing and make this one-shot a multi chapter. I dunno. Tell me what you think! Reviewzz.**


	2. More Than A Love Song

"Thanks Tawni!" I said as I left Tawni and Sonny's dressing room.

Tonight will be great.

For those of you who are confused, I Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the hit teen TV show Mackenzie Falls, is going to give Sonny Munroe an amazing gift for our 1st anniversary. Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper is Sonny Munroe's boyfriend for a year now. So any of you people who dares hit on her will regret being alive.

I run to my limo and head to the beach.

"Pick up Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart at 7:00 sharp tonight and make sure they get here. Oh and also make sure that Sonny is blindfolded before she even knows that she's on the way to the beach." I said to the driver.

"Yes sir." He said as I got out of the limo.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**7pm Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sonny c'mon!" Tawni said as she waited for Sonny to finish dressing up.

"Coming, Coming! Why am I dressing up fancy anyways?" Sonny said once she got out of the dressing room. She was wearing a red tube top dress that went to right above her knees. The upper part of the dress was clinging delicately, exposing Sonny's curves and the skirt part just flowed smoothly down.

"Here. Wear this." Tawni said as she handed Sonny a pair of stiletto heels. Tawni was wearing a simple but elegant dark blue dress.

"Why?" Sonny whined.

"Just do it! Now hurry! The ride is here." Tawni said.

"Okay, okay!" Sonny said.

"You're just sad because Chad is not here and it's your 1st anniversary as a couple." Tawni said matter-of-factly.

"Am not." Sonny lied.

"C'mon. I swear this'll cheer you up." Tawni said as she dragged Sonny out of the dressing room to the waiting limo outside.

"A limo?" Sonny said shocked. A small smile creeping to her face.

"Yes, genius. A limo. Now just keep that smile on your face and c'mon!" Tawni shouted. Once they were inside Tawni faced her professionally.

"What?" Sonny said a little scared.

Tawni raised a blindfold.

"This better not be a blind date." Sonny muttered as she grabbed the blindfold from Tawni's hand and put it on. Tawni just grinned.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Beach, 7:30pm**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The limo stopped directly beside the red carpet that was placed on the beach. The carpet was garnished by yellow rose petals. At the end of the carpet was a stage that was standing right at the beach with the waves splashing softly against it and a group of people sitting on tables at the shore, including the rest of the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast were.

Tawni grinned. Wow, Chad knows how to impress a girl. Tawni led Sonny across the red carpet and everybody stopped what they were doing. The whole place fell silent except for the waves. Chad went down the stage and told the band to set up.

"Are we at the beach?" Sonny asked smiling.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chad asked as he stood right in front of Sonny, and gesturing that Tawni should go sit with the rest of the cast.

"Chad? Oh my god. Wow!" Sonny said as she took the blindfold off. She looked around in surprise.

"You didn't think I would forget our anniversary don't you?" Chad asked grinning down at Sonny.

Sonny just shrugged and kissed Chad lightly on the lips.

"C'mon. We'll have dinner later." Chad said as he pulled Sonny towards the stage.

The people all applauded.

Chad took the mike off its stand and gestured the band to begin.

Chad looked directly into Sonny's eyes and began singing.

_What can I say amidst your eyes? Nothing more.  
What can a love song provide? Nothing more.  
Words are a lovely try for something more.  
And I want to give to you, give to you_

Sonny blushed.

_more than a love song can give,  
more than a feeling like this,  
more than a dim light upon the path you walk,  
more than my words can explain,  
more than the falling rain,  
more than the sun shines upon your lovely face;  
it's more than a love song._

Chad twirled her playfully around the stage as he sang. Sonny laughed and was clearly enjoying the moment.

_And I found a way you call to me. You show me where,  
you show me where I used to be. You bring me there.  
And this is the life to seek: something more.  
And I want to give to you, give to you_

Chad remembered on how much he changed after he first saw Sonny arrive at Hollywood. He tried so hard to be nicer and try to at least be the right guy for her. He wanted to change so that he could be the guy of her dreams.

_more than a love song can give,  
more than a feeling like this,  
more than a dim light upon the path you walk,  
more than my words can explain,  
more than the falling rain,  
more than the sun shines upon your lovely face._

Sonny smiled and started dancing to the music. Chad stopped her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer to him and they started swaying to the music.

_That look upon your face, it's beauty to me.  
That look upon, it's beauty to me,  
and it's beauty to me,  
and it's beauty to me,  
to me, to me, to me, to me, yeah._

Chad gently stroked her cheek with the hand holding the mike. Sonny once again blushed.

_More than a love song can give,  
more than a feeling like this,  
more than a dim light upon the path you walk.  
More than my words can explain,  
more than the falling rain,  
more than the sun shines upon your lovely face;  
it's more than a love song._

It's more than a love song.  
It's more than a love song.  
It's more than a love song.  
It's more than love.

Once Chad finished the song he gave Sonny a quick kiss on the lips. Once again the group applauded. Everybody gave a chorus of "Aww"s and Tawni looked like she was about to cry. Everybody had a huge smile on their face.

Chad grasped Sonny's shoulders and turned her around to face the other end of the beach.

Soon enough a breathtaking fireworks display.

"Happy anniversary Sonny." Chad whispered as he placed his chin on Sonny's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"This is the best thing that you have ever done for me." She said as she turned her head and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Chad said simply.

"I love you too." Sonny replied.

They just stood there and watched the fireworks display for about 20 minutes. The display ended with a specially ordered firework by Chad. It was a red heart, with the SM + CDC in yellow sparks inside.


End file.
